In order to obtain a more complete understanding of the reproductive process, the appearance of antigens on the cell surface of the mouse ovum and early embryo is being studied. Antigens studied are those of the H-2 system, the non-H-2 system, and embryonal antigens which may appear for specific periods of time during development. The methods used are isolation of early embryos, immunofluorescence and cytotoxicity.